


Icy Winds

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Episode: e0920 Mayoi no Mori…Shinka no Yoake! | Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, Fixing Serena (Pokemon), Fixing XY!Ash (Pokemon), Frustration, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pride, Sorry Not Sorry, because they both deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Or a rewrite of one scene involving Serena in Snowbelle City.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Icy Winds

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.

Ash's inability to perfect the Hero Forme of his Greninja became a personal source of frustration for both him and Serena. When Ash lost to Wulfric, it also became apparent that he wasn't as special as he thought.

One, Calem was starting to overtake Ash in terms of skill level. Their battle proved this when he found a glaring weakness in Greninja's form change. As strong as it was, Greninja is still Water and Dark-type. A Grass-type like Chesnaught could easily beat him by waiting for the right moment to strike. Alain was more focused on Calem than Ash. After their battle, Alain did not consider him a rival, though they remained on amicable terms for some reason. Sawyer also wanted to focus on beating Calem, but he still considered Ash someone to look up to.

Pikachu got jealous of the attention Greninja was getting at one point. Arguments tended to break out between Ash and Serena in regards to Greninja and the Hero Forme.

There were also minor things that didn't make Ash stand out as he thought he would. For one, Calem was Serena's childhood friend. Serena had fallen for a girl named Shauna instead of him. And wouldn't it be cooler if the change was called "Ash-Greninja?" He did resemble Ash a bit when they tapped into their power, after all. He wanted to be special for once. Ash did promise to win the league for his mom. Why not make himself a cool and confident person for him and others to see? They would know that he wasn't a kid at heart from Kanto.

The night after the battle, Ash went off alone into a forest. With a snowstorm coming up, Serena volunteered to try and search for him back in the Center. Surprisingly, it was Ash's Pikachu that stopped her in her place. Pikachu squeaked out of protest, saying that he was going to find him.

"You want to help Ash?" Serena roughly translated.

Pikachu nodded "yes" to confirm it.

"I'll come with you," she told him.

The Mouse Pokémon shakes his head "no" in response.

"He's been down lately!" she protested. "He needs a human's help!"

Pikachu got down on all fours before releasing sparks from his cheeks.

"I think what Pikachu's trying to say is that this is a personal matter," Clemont brought up.

The two looked behind them to find Clemont walking up to them.

"Clemont?" Serena questioned.

"I know how much you care about Ash at this point," the Gym Leader told her. "Trust me, I've seen the signs, even after you picked up a crush on Shauna. Ash and his Pikachu have been together since he received him in Kanto. I'd say that's longer than when you met him in Kalos."

As harsh as Clemont's words were, they had some truth to them. Still, Serena clenched her fists out of frustration.

"I get it. You want to help," he reasoned. "But didn't you say to use reason every once in a while at one point?"

That was what her father told her during her childhood, and she began to relax, albeit with some defeat in her voice.

"Okay," she complied. "I'll stay out of this."

Clemont smiled at this turn of events. It felt like he averted, making things go from bad to worse between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just barely averted the temper tantrum Serena threw in canon. He does still perfect the Greninja form. Only it's Pikachu that tries to snap him out of his funk. I also wanted a basic explanation as to why Ash is the way he is after Kalos in my headcanon.


End file.
